battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JTH Studio/Enemies I hate the most
Note that list goes from 10 to 1 '10. Shadow Boxer K' Shadow Boxer K was a very difficult pusher to deal with (before I got loads of anti black units,) and almost always come in swarms, despite this a good Paris stack should be enough to take care of him. '9. Camelle' Camelle has abominable range and is not exactly a flimsy fellow either, fortunatly he has low-ish damage but this guy can make you change your loadout to range instead of damage. '8. JK Bun Bun' JK Bun Bun outranges iCat and makes a mess of all of your ubers. He often comes out as a timed boss and the support he comes with is abominable '7. Tackey' Tackey cuts out your consistant line of meatshields which can cause real problems because blacks are really fast pushers and he comes with black support. He has insane DPS for an LD unit and whilst not being tanky he can take quite a beating. Just overall a horrible enemy to deal with '6. R.Ost' R.Ost is one of the most gruesome pushers in the game. He has unbelievable health and damage and a chance to do a critical hit. With LD enemies supporting him he can push very fast. Despite all this he can be taken down with lots of damage '5. Elder Sloth' Elder Sloth has good range, good damage and fast movement. He can shred your ubers and Bahumut with only a few hits. In stages like Floor 17 he comes with support with Bun Bun Symbolite and because of him you don't have a chance to stack Castaway and Bun Bun will do a shockwave... Scary '4. Capy' Now, I'm a new player and I only recently encountered him, but from what I can tell ABOMINABLE! Capy, despite single target he has horrible attack and chance for a critical hit making metal cat useless against him. He also has decent health and in his debut level (Oil Platform) he is supported by JK Bun Bun. A good way to kill him is with the Nekolugas as they effect status effecs from a long distance keeping them safe. '3. Dober P.D' Now this is an interesting enemy. A chance for a shockwave. He has high health and attack power and a shockwave which may sound very, VERY hard but luckily it is only a thirty percent chance. Despite this, it outranges Octupus Cat and can destroy your ubers in the blink of an eye if it does a shockwave and with his rapid attacks, 30% is quite common. Luckily he has slow movement speed meaning you can take him down slowly. '2. Brollow' Oh boy oh boy, where do I start. Comes in swarms fast movement and shreds everything into shreds in a matter of seconds. His health is a con but you need lots of strong, gacha area attackers to take care of him efficiently and quickly. Octupus Cat does suprisingly well against him but still gets shredded quickly. If that isn't enough then his TBA is made up entirely of backswing so when he gets knocked back he attacks straight away again and his low range is a good thing seeing as he's a pusher. Oh yeah, and he has an area attack making sure he does kill all your meatshields. '1. Beserkory' Beserkory. The more advanced counterpart of Kory, with a LVL 12 shockwave, more health, more damage and slightly less range. Even with Octupus cat this guy is a HUGE problem because of his abominable attack power and high health. He can knockback iCat in one shockwave rendering him useless, and his shockwaves outrange anything by far. He also outranges Octupus which really sucks because unless you have Cat Machine you will struggle taking him down. Because of his short range knaockback is useful against him but there isn't really much you can do. Take advantage of his red trait and use it against him to knock him back to make this abomination slightly easier but I really don't have many suggestions. Use the duel islands as they are strong against red and have very good stats alround. Just overrall a disgusting enemy to deal with. Category:Blog posts